


Living On A Thin Line

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, British Men of Letters, Descriptions of sex, F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	1. No Falling

You rolled the windows up and turned the air conditioning on full blast to combat the evening heat that came with July in the Midwest.  When the satellite radio station started playing your favorite song you turned it up and sang along.  It wasn’t everyday that you were able to drive a luxury car and you were enjoying every second of this trip.

Since Sam talked you and Dean into working with the British Men of Letters your caseload had doubled. The boys and Mary were currently in Cleveland working on busting up a large vampire nest, which had left you and Ketch to pick up the slack through the Midwest. 

In the last two weeks you had been out on several hunts with Ketch and it was causing you a lot of unwanted confusion. You were supposed to hate the man but instead you were drawn to him thanks to his rather naughty way of flirting. He could turn almost everything he said into something suggestive just with the tone of his voice or the way he could raise one eyebrow.

So when Mick asked you to take a cursed object hunt on your own and handed you the keys to one of their Bentleys, you jumped at the chance for a break from Ketch. Of course the car smelled like his cologne, and one of his suit jackets was laying in the backseat so you weren’t completely free of the man, but it was a good start.

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard a loud banging noise coming from the front of the car. Turning the radio and air conditioning off, you pulled to the side of the road as steam started to pour from under the hood. 

“Screw luxury, give me an American classic any day,” you muttered, getting out and raising the hood.  You could see green liquid pooling under the car and you knew you weren’t getting it back on the road.  Pulling out your cellphone, you called Mick.  You had to leave him a voicemail when he didn’t answer before settling back in the car with the windows down.

It was thirty minutes later when your phone rang and you saw Mick’s name on the caller ID. “Tell me you are on your way, it’s hot as hell out here,” you said when you answered the phone.

“I’m halfway to Cleveland to join the Winchesters. Ketch got back from Chicago this morning and he’s on his way to pick you up. I called a company to come get the car. Just leave your bags and weapons in the trunk, they know they are there.”

Ending the call you sat back in your seat pouting.  So much for avoiding Ketch for a while.

Another hour passed and it was completely dark out. The temperature was starting to cool down and you were dozing a little when the sound of a motorcycle grew louder. Looking in the rear view mirror you groaned when you saw Ketch pull up behind you on the Norton.

You got out of the car and shook your head.  “You couldn’t drive a car?”

“Well hello to you too Love. Mick took his car to Cleveland and you just damaged mine so the bike it is. But don’t worry, I am a safe driver.”

You rolled your eyes. “I didn’t damage your car.  And where are the helmets?”

“I had an incident with a rugaru this morning so no helmets until we order them.”

“Great. A night time ride without a helmet on a bike not meant for passengers.”

Ketch walked behind you, leaning down in your ear. “You’ll just have to trust me,” he said in a low voice before getting back on the bike.

You climbed on the small seat, lack of room forcing you to press tight up against him.  He skipped wearing a jacket because of the heat so your hands had to rest against his t-shirt and you could feel the muscles against your palms move as he took off.

You had been on the road for about twenty minutes when fireworks lit up the sky to the west.  You tried to watch them but the bike was going too fast so you tapped Ketch on the waist.

He pulled over and killed the engine. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to watch the fireworks,” you replied as you slid off the bike.

Ketch joined you, standing close as the bright colors sparked overhead.

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” you asked, smiling up at the sky.

“The view is spectacular,” Ketch answered.

You glanced over to see he was watching you and not the fireworks. Biting your lower lip, you took in the obvious lust in his eyes.

When his hand reached for your waist and pulled you close you didn’t fight him. “Only a fool would fall in love with someone as deadly as me,” he said in a low voice, his lips inches from yours.

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not a fool,” you replied before his lips crashed against yours in a bruising kiss.

“No falling?” Ketch asked as he picked you up and sat you sideways on the bike, his teeth scraping at your neck.

“No falling,” you answered, sliding your hands up under his shirt.

 


	2. War of Hearts

_Come to me_  
 _In the night hours_  
 _I will wait for you_  
 _And I can’t sleep_  
 _‘Cause thoughts devour_  
 _Thoughts of you consume_  
  
_I can’t help but love you_  
 _Even though I try not to_  
 _I can’t help but want you_  
 _I know that I’d die without you_

* * *

 

_“No falling?’ Ketch asked._

_“No falling,” you answered._

* * *

 

 Looking over at the other side of the bed you sighed. He got what he wanted and he was leaving. Just like always. Just like you agreed upon. 

It wasn’t his fault you broke the only rule. _No falling._

Still laying naked in bed, bruises from his fingers forming on your skin, you watched him get dressed. When his tie was on straight and his cuff links were in order he glanced at you, an unreadable expression on his face.

You didn’t say anything, not sure what he was looking for and after a moment he nodded and left. You could hear his footsteps going down the hallway as he walked to his hotel room.

Rolling over, you allowed yourself a moment of weakness and you buried your face in the sheets, inhaling the scent of his sweat and cologne. Closing your eyes, you could still feel him over you, the way his lips brushed your skin and the sexy growling noise he tended to make when he came.

Finally standing up, you flipped the comforter over the sheets and heading for the bathroom and a hot shower.  Afterwards, you carried your pillow over to the little hotel couch and tried to get as comfortable as you could until you fell asleep.

The next morning it was business as usual. When this thing had first started it was quickly established how things would go. The two of you hunted the same. On the road for hours in the car there were no hints that anything more was going on between you. No touches, looks, comments, or references to what you did at night. 

The same when hunting. Ketch treated you no different, he expected you to continue to hold your own and you did. Rarely did he have to come to your aid.

Things only changed once you were in the hotel for the night. In an unspoken agreement he would follow you to your room, carrying your bag and his own. Once inside, the door would barely shut before he was on you.

No words of love were spoken and no false promises were made. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of sex. Gasps, moans, the occasional murmuring of names or pleads. _Faster. Don’t stop_.

After the act was done he would slip from the bed, dress, and leave. 

It worked out fine until one day it didn’t anymore. It had been a hard hunt for you. The demon almost killed you and it was one of the few times Ketch had to step in, saving your life. After thanking him the car ride to the hotel was silent, Ketch seemed more distant than normal. 

When the door to the hotel room closed he pulled you to him, but instead of undressing you or demanding you undress him, he had held you, his face buried in your hair and his arms around your waist. Just as you were beginning to wonder what was going on he backed you into the wall and kissed you, things falling back to normal.

To this day you were sure what the hug had been about, maybe a rush of emotion after the demon, but he had never repeated the action or let on that he felt anything more towards you. But that hug changed everything for you. 

For sixty seconds he had held you in his arms and now you wanted to be back there again. The strength in his embrace, the smell of his skin, the feeling of safety and comfort. You fell head over heels. _Falling._

Your mind snapped back to attention when you saw Ketch pull up in front of the British Men of Letters home base. The Impala was parked next to Mick’s car and you breathed a sigh of relief. You could go home instead of spending an awkward night alone at the compound. The few nights you had spent there were long, knowing Ketch was just a few doors down but he wouldn’t visit you there. 

Without a goodbye you climbed from the car, stopped to toss your bag into the backseat of Baby, and headed inside to find your friends.

When Ketch came in a few minutes later, a scowl on his face, you were embracing Dean. “When can we leave?” you asked quietly.

“Ready when you are Sweetheart,” he replied. “We were waiting on you.”

You glanced over at Mick. “Can you text me the details of the next hunt?”

When he nodded you looked over to say goodbye to Ketch but he was already gone. Heart sinking, you followed the boys out to the car.

* * *

 

Another day another hunt. Climbing down from the black van Ketch had taken in place of one of the fancy cars, you stretched your neck. Even though things were business as usual, you couldn’t help but feel a tension between the two of you that wasn’t there before.

You had never told anyone how you felt so you knew that wasn’t the problem. Maybe he had met someone else or was bored with you. Just the thought sent little knives through your heart. _‘This is why I wasn’t supposed to fall,’_ you thought to yourself as you followed him into the hotel.

When you reached your room you were surprised to see he was ready to follow you in. When the door closed he reached for you and it was like the awkward tension melted away. When riding him in bed, his hands holding yours to brace you while you moved, you stared into his eyes as you came and bit your tongue to keep from uttering those three little words that could destroy it all. 

Rolling off of him, his seed wet against your thigh, you closed your eyes and listened to him dress. You didn’t open them when you felt the weight of his stare and then he was gone.

This time when you rolled over into the sheets and breathed him in you stayed, crying into the fabric. Sometime later you dragged yourself out of bed and showered before settling on the couch to try and sleep.

You were awake watching the little red light flash on the smoke detector when you heard your phone’s text tone go off. You glanced over at your bag but didn’t get up to answer it. Whoever it was could wait until morning.

Moments later you heard footsteps in the hallway and then the sound of a keycard opening your door. You sat up just as Ketch stepped into your room and flipped the light on. 

He blinked, glancing at you on the couch and then the messed up bed before looking back at you. “I texted.”

“I didn’t feel like getting up,” you responded, smoothing your hair down. “What do you want?”

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

“It’s comfortable. Ketch, what are you doing here at two in the morning?”

He shook his head briefly. “Mick called, there was a werewolf attack thirty miles from here earlier tonight. He wants us to head out while it’s still dark.”

“Fine,” you muttered. “I’ll meet you at the van in ten minutes.”

With a nod and a final glance at the bed he frowned and left the room. You quickly dressed and brushed your teeth before heading downstairs. 

* * *

 

The sun was almost up by the time Ketch parked the van back at the motel.   You were tired and covered in mud from sliding across the barn floor.

When Ketch followed you into your room you stared at him in surprise for a moment before stepping back. “I need to shower.”

He nodded and you went into the restroom, shutting the door. When your shower was done you wrapped a towel around your wet body and stepped back into the main room, assuming he would have left for his own room by now.

He was sitting on the couch and you jumped in surprise. “Sorry, I thought you would be gone. Let me just…” you reached for your bag but he reached you first, grabbing your hand and stopping you. 

You closed your eyes as his hands slowly untied the towel and it fell to your feet. His lips brushed your shoulder and then your neck before he picked you up and carried you to the bed. By the time his mouth was between your legs you had tears running down your face while you silently cried, your fingers clutching his hair as you came. 

Knowing what was coming next, you quickly rolled over on your stomach so he could take you from behind, not wanting him to see your face. His arms wrapped around your waist to pull you up on your hands and knees before entering you. 

When he was done you collapsed on your belly, your face still in your pillow as you listened for the sounds of him leaving. You jumped when he collapsed on the bed beside you, one arm wrapping around you and pulling you onto your back next to him.  Propping up on one side, he brought his hand to your face to wipe away your tears. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was part of the agreement. No falling,” you replied softly. 

“Only a fool would fall in love with someone as deadly as me.”

You gave him half a smile. “So I’ve been told. I guess this is over now?”

“For now why don’t we get some sleep,” he said, using his arm to roll you onto your side and slide your body back against his so he was spooning you.

You closed your eyes for just a moment with the intention of composing your thoughts, but you quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Waking up several hours later you were surprised to find him still beside you, his eyes open as he watched you wake up. “We need to get on the road,” he said.

You nodded and slid from the bed, reaching for your clothes as he did the same. In the van a few minutes later, your thoughts were on what would happen once you were home. You weren’t prepared when he reached across the console and took your hand in his, leaving it there for the rest of the drive home.

Back at the compound, you grabbed your bag from the back of the van and started inside. 

“Y/N?” Ketch called.

You turned around to face him.

“I’m falling too,” he said before stepping through one of the secure doors and disappearing from your line of site.

 


	3. What Happened

_“I’m falling too….”_

* * *

 

With his words ringing in your ears and hope in your heart you drove back to the Winchester’s bunker. Your phone alerted you to a new email just as you pulled into the garage. _‘Leaving for London tonight, we’ve been called home for a meeting. Will let you know what’s going on – Mick’_

Three long weeks passed before Mick finally called. They were back and he had a new hunt ready if you were still interested. By the time you arrived at their compound your heart was racing and your mouth was dry. You had missed Ketch deeply and you were excited about where your relationship was heading. Not to mention you were curious about this trip to London. 

You were going over the details of the hunt with Mick when Ketch walked in the room. He barely glanced in your direction as he gathered up the information sheet and weapons bag. “I’ll pull the car around.”

“Hey Mick, what happened in London?” you asked after he left the room.

Mick sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Things here are not going like they should be. Our superiors are not happy,” he hesitated for a moment before taking your arm and pulling you close. “Be careful Y/N. They had several separate meetings with Ketch and he hasn’t been himself since returning. I’m not sure what is going on.”

“Mick, I trust Ketch with my life,” you insisted. _You loved him._

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Mick replied, releasing your arm just as Ketch walked back in the room.  Glancing between you and Mick, he didn’t say anything as he grabbed the last weapons bag and headed back out the door.

Sitting in the car a short time later, you licked your lips as you tried to think of something to say. So far the man beside you had not acknowledged your existence at all. “How was London?” you finally settled on.

“Fine.”

You saw his hand resting on the console as he drove and taking a deep breath for courage you reached over and took it in yours. “Ket…Arthur…”

He yanked his hand out of your grip before you could finish you sentence, reaching over to turn the radio up before placing both hands on the wheel.

You sat back in your seat in shock, trying like hell to keep the tears that wanted to fall at bay. You would not give him the satisfaction of seeing you hurt.

Reaching into your bag, you pulled out the book you had borrowed from Sam about demon lore and tried to act like you were lost in the text. In reality, you didn’t see a damn thing on the page as you tried to figure out what was going on.

Arriving at the hotel, you once again felt your heart shatter when Ketch handed you your room key and bag before taking off down the hallway to his own room. Standing in the lobby watching his figure retreat you began to tremble and you only went up to your room when the desk clerk gave you a funny look.

You were devastated. What had gone so horribly wrong between your last encounter and today? Had he met an old flame on his trip home? Had one of the meetings been about you? Warning him off from relationships with American hunters? Wouldn’t he at least tell you?

Picking your phone up, you texted him two words. _‘What happened?’_

You didn’t get a reply and after an hour of waiting you knew you needed a drink. In anticipation of reuniting with him, you had packed a new bra and panties set and a little black dress. Sliding them on so you would fit in at the hotel’s upscale lounge, you left your phone in your room and headed downstairs.

You had just started your second drink when he walked by the lounge, looking around as if he was seeking something. You watched him speak to the desk clerk for a moment before he turned and headed right for you and you could tell he was seething mad.

Downing your drink quickly, you started to signal for another but his warm hand clamped down on your arm, pinning it to the bar. “You are done.”

“I’ve only had two and I’m not driving so fuck off,” you snapped.

Ketch looked startled for a moment before leaning close, his breath against your cheek. “We have to leave now if we want to find the shape shifter. Or did you forget we are here to hunt and not pick up one night stands?”

You stumbled slightly in your heels as you stood up. Glaring up at him, your eyes wet with tears, you brought your hand up to slap him but Ketch was faster. He grabbed your wrist and twisted so you had no choice but to drop your hand. 

His eyes locked on yours and they softened for a second before he turned away to start for the lobby. “Change into something suitable and meet me at the car in ten minutes.” 

* * *

 

At least something went right. The two of you were able to complete the hunt successfully, working well together as usual.

Back at the hotel he jumped out of the car and quickly disappeared inside. You watched him go, leaning against the still warm hood and looking up at the night sky. You no longer had a choice, you had to admit it was over.  Something had changed between “I’m falling too” and today. 

Once the tears started you couldn’t get them to stop. Slumping down on the dirty pavement, you hid behind the car and cried and cried until you had no tears left. Using your over shirt to wipe away the tears and snot, you balled it up and stood on shaky legs to head inside. 

Sleep wouldn’t come and you were still awake flipping through the television channels when your phone alerted you to a text. Reaching over, your heartbeat increased when you saw his name and you clicked the open button. _‘The whiskey Im lost '_

You read it twice, trying to make heads or tails of what he was saying before it hit you that he must be drunk. You debated what to do. Do you leave him down at the bar drunk or do you go get him? Cursing yourself for your decision, you put on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed down to the hotel lounge.

He was sitting at one of the back tables, phone on the floor and a fresh shot of whiskey in front of him. ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ was playing over the speakers and you shook your head at the scene.

Picking up his phone, you tucked it into your back pocket. “Come on Ketch, time to go to bed,” you muttered, grabbing his arm with the hope of guiding him out of his seat.

Instead he grabbed your other arm, pulling you down into his lap. “Taking me to bed Bright Eyes?” He leaned in to nuzzle your neck before placing a warm kiss against your skin and beginning a trail of kisses up to your lips.

You pulled away before he could kiss you, climbing from his lap. “Upstairs, now.”

He stood, grinning at you. “I’ll be the one to give out the commands,” he slurred, taking a step forward and almost falling down.

You wrapped your arm around him and instantly felt him put his weight on you as you began walking him to the elevator. “I should leave your ass right here,” you muttered, hitting the button for the 10th floor.

Ketch turned to wrap both arms around you, pulling you into his chest. You struggled for only a second before accepting his embrace, fresh tears rolling down your cheeks. “What happened Arthur?” you whispered against his jacket.

“You fell and I didn’t,” he replied, his hand tangling up in your hair as his lips brushed your forehead.

Your sob was loud in the small space. You had been holding out hope this sudden change was from something that happened in London. But his response had just confirmed your biggest fear. He didn’t love you after all. 

Pulling back when the elevator opened, you left him standing in the corner as you walked away.

When the doors shut he closed his eyes, tasting the whiskey coming up the back of his throat as the memory of your sob echoed through the elevator and his mind.

 


	4. Living On A Thin Line

_Now another leader says:_   
_“Break their hearts and break some heads”._   
_Is there nothing we can say or do?_   
_Blame the future on the past,_   
_Always lost in bloody guts._   
_And when they’re gone, it’s me and you._

_Living on a thin line,_   
_Tell me now, what are we supposed to do?_

* * *

_"You fell and I didn't..."_

* * *

 

“And how are the Winchesters?” Dr. Hess asked.

Mick paced his office, phone in one hand and drink in the other. “Fine. Out handling a Djinn as we speak.”

“And Y/N?”

Mick stopped moving. “We haven’t seen her since the shape shifter in Idaho last month. Sam Winchester said she was out hunting on her own.”

“Good. She was a weakness in the programing that we do not have time for,” Dr. Hess commented.

“I’m quite certain I don’t know what you mean ma’am,” Mick replied, even as hot anger spread through his lower stomach.

“When you have a good attack dog you don’t let him get distracted by a bitch in heat Mr. Davies.  I will look for your report on the Djinn first thing in the morning.”

At the sound of the call disconnecting Mick glanced at his phone in disbelief before throwing it into a wall, taking satisfaction in the sound it made. How many more lives would The Code destroy?

Resuming his pacing, Mick poured another drink and waited.

* * *

 

Ketch glanced at the clock as he walked through the conference room, dropping his weapons bag on the table. It was after midnight and he was exhausted from his hunt and the long drive home. He tossed his phone and keys on the table beside his bag before heading for the small bar Mick kept in his office.   

“What did they threaten to do?” Mick’s voice was quiet in the dark office and Ketch jumped, turning to face the desk.

“What are you going on about?”

“What did they threaten to do? Kill you? Kill her?”

Ketch’s mouth went dry and he was glad Mick wasn’t able to see his face in the dark. “Are you drunk Davies?” He was impressed with how steady his voice sounded as he busied himself with pouring a large glass of scotch.

“My apologies. I was under the impression there was something between you and Y/N that fell apart because of…. well I was wrong,” Mick said in a casual tone. “I feel better about my chances now.”

“Chances?” Ketch echoed.

“I rather enjoyed Y/N and I believe she enjoyed me as well. I am going to give her a call and invite her to dinner, maybe reserve a nice hotel room in case things go well.” He clapped his hands together as he spoke.

It took three seconds for Ketch to have him out of his chair and pinned to his office wall.

Mick grimaced as pain radiated through his shoulder, but it was a small sacrifice to get through to a man trained to show no emotion. “What did they threaten to do?” he asked again.

Ketch let go of Mick slowly, back up a few steps before running his hands through his hair. “If I didn’t end things immediately they were going to kill her. I lied to her and she left. She’s safe and that is the only thing that matters.”

“You let them win! You were lucky enough to fall in love and you walked away for the goddamn Code!” Mick exploded.

Ketch threw his glass at the wall before spinning to face the other man. “You are walking a really thin line right now. I walked away to keep her alive. I cannot have that blood on my hands. Not hers.”

“We can fight them Ketch. Look at the Winchesters. There’s another way to do this,” Mick insisted. “They will help us. No more code, no more rules, no more being someone else’s puppet.”

For the second time Ketch grabbed Mick, this time by the neck, and backed him into the wall. Pulling his gun out, he pressed it against Mick’s jaw. “I should kill you now for such talk. The Code is absolute.”

“The Code is what makes a little boy kill his best friend. The Code is the reason the woman you love is hundreds of miles away and hates you right now.”

Jaw locked, Ketch returned his gun to its holster. With one final look at Mick, he turned and left the office. 

* * *

 

You were silent, staring at the table as Mick explained the hierarchy of the British Men of Letters and The Code to Sam, Dean, and Mary. 

“What about Ketch?” you interrupted, your voice rough.

Mick shook his head. “He is loyal to the Code. I tried…”

You didn’t say anything more. There was nothing left to say. 

“Mick how do you know this Hess woman is here in the states?” Sam asked.

“I was on my way back to the compound when I received an anonymous text message warning me she was there to deal with me.  The message suggested I not come back.  I came here instead,” Mick sat up, fear clear in his eyes. “I let it slip to Ketch a few days ago that I was beginning to doubt the code. He must have reported back to Dr. Hess. It’s a death sentence.”

You had to bite down on your tongue to keep your jaw from trembling. Ketch had turned Mick over for certain death? You were having a hard time believing this cold hearted killing machine was also the same man who held you in his arms after a demon almost killed you. That he was the same man who would hold you down in bed until you were crying out his name. Who did you fall in love with?

“So if they are here to kill you and all American hunters we are going to have to stop them,” Mary spoke up. “Logistically what are we looking at?”

“Hess will arrive with her team of guards. I’m guessing ten to fifteen men,” Mick said. “And of course there’s Ketch.”

“Call Jody and Garth,” Dean told Sam. “Let’s get a group together. We go in locked and loaded and we eliminate every one of those sons a bitches.”

You pushed away from the table in a daze, walking up the stairs and out into the cool night air. Leaning against the metal railing, you looked up at the stars. Footsteps came up behind you and you heard Mick speak. “I’m sorry.”

“For what,” you said, not glancing back at him.

“I believe he was the one who texted me and warned me away."  The air was heavy around you. "They threatened to kill you if he didn’t walk away,” Mick said.

You closed your eyes. “Mick…”

“If it helps at all Y/N, I think he loved you as much as his programming would allow.”

You listened to him walk inside before letting the tears fall.  

* * *

 

You could already hear gunfire by the time you climbed out of Jody’s truck.   Holding your gun at the ready you followed her into the building.  Sam and Dean were on the other side, Mick and Mary were with Garth and a few other hunters at the back. 

Every corner you turned you expected to see Ketch’s body on the ground.  You knew you were distracted and when you checked a hallway to the right and acknowledging it was clear, you realized you had wandered away from Jody. “Shit,” you murmured. This place had so many rooms and corridors you should have known the two of you would end up separated.

You walked past the room you slept in the few nights you stayed over and passed Mick’s room before reaching Ketch’s bedroom.  Glancing around and seeing nobody, you slid inside the small space. Besides the bed, which was made to military perfection, and a small chest of clothing there was nothing in the room to suggest anyone lived there. No pictures, no tokens, no plants.

You heard the door slide open behind you and before you could turn around a man’s hand clamped down around your arm, dragging you backwards. Looking up, you saw a tall man with long red hair pulling out handcuffs. You tried to fight him, but he managed to lock them around your wrists.

He jammed his gun into your back, his hand grasping the chain of your cuffs. “Walk.”

You did as he ordered, allowing him to guide you up into the conference room where an older woman was standing with her back to you and beside her…. your breath caught in your throat as you recognized his hair and back.

“Ma’am, I caught one in the bedrooms,” the man holding you announced. 

Dr. Hess and Ketch turned around at the same time. You kept your eyes locked on his, looking for some sign of recognition or emotion, but he remained completely stone faced. Dr. Hess walked over, waving your captor back with her hand as she circled around you.

“Mr. Ketch?”

Ketch jerked, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Kill her.”

He pulled his gun from an inside pocket while Dr. Hess took a few steps back. “This is the beauty of the Code Y/N,” the older woman said. “It’s absolute and more important than a whore warming someone’s bed.”

You looked up, meeting his eyes as he aimed the gun at you. It was ironic that in your final moments all you could think about was the time you spent in the arms of the man who was going to murder you. You heard Sam and Dean calling your name from further away in the bunker, and Dr. Hess barked her order once again to Ketch. “Shoot her!”

He closed his eyes, a grimace of pain on his face, and you realized you were watching him struggle between his feelings for you and a lifetime of brainwashing and programming.   Tears fell down your cheeks as you watched the man you loved fight himself to save your life. 

He slowly opened his eyes, his finger dancing across the trigger. “I’m so sorry Bright Eyes.”

You heard the shot ring out as his hand recoiled slightly. You stepped back, expecting pain, but when you didn’t feel anything you looked down and saw no blood. Another shot tore through the room and you glanced over to see Dr. Hess, red spreading across her stomach, fall to the floor.

Whipping back around to face Ketch, you noticed he was staring at her, the gun dangling from his fingertips. Before you could take a step forward Sam and Dean came bursting through the door, guns drawn.  “It’s okay!” you yelled. “He killed Hess.”

The boys glanced at her body before turning their attention to the remaining men in the room.

As if hearing your voice broke a trance, Ketch dropped the gun on the floor and stepped across the room, pulling you into his embrace. His lips brushed your hair and you heard him muttering something. Pulling back to look up at him, you smiled.  “Are you okay?”

Running his hand up the back of your neck to cup your head, Ketch pulled you to his lips, his kiss rough.  “I fell Y/N.”

“So did I Arthur,” you returned, pulling him closer to you.

 


End file.
